


Brave

by phandomoftheowl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Kagami being traumatized, M/M, Off screen oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://godspeedimpulse.tumblr.com/">Godspeedimpulse</a> wanted a fic with the quote “He’s brave, I wouldn’t trust Murasakibara’s mouth anywhere near my dick.” This is my fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Unoriginal title is unoriginal, but I wrote this is like twenty minutes at 2 AM my time. So there is that. 
> 
> Godspeedimpulse made art for this and it's gorgeous!!! Go look at it [on Tumblr](http://godspeedimpulse.tumblr.com/post/33823234680/remember-how-i-asked-the-kurobas-fandom-to-write)!

Kagami finds out about Tatsuya and Murasakibara in the most unfortunate way. 

It’s a few weeks after the Winter Cup when Kagami realizes Tatsuya plans on staying in Japan, he doesn’t waste any time wrangling him into living with Taiga. There is plenty of space in the house anyway since it was originally meant for Kagami and his father. Tatsuya rejects the idea at first, but slowly, with Alex’s help Kagami brings him around. And even though it is awkward those first few days, Kagami is determined not to let it get to him. He wants to be brothers again, and damn if he’s going to let anything get in the way of that. 

It’s a normal Saturday morning when Kagami returns from his morning jog with Kuroko. They’d taken a longer route this time, so he’s home later than usual. 

“Tatsuya!” He calls out toward the bathroom. “I’ve got breakfast.”

There is no answer. Taiga puts the food down on the kitchen counter and goes to make sure the idiot isn’t still in bed. He can just imagine Yosen’s coach’s reaction if she finds out Tatsuya has been slacking off training. Because for some reason, living with Tatsuya obviously makes him Taiga’s responsibility, never mind that they are still on opposing teams and logically Kagami wouldn’t want Tatsuya to train. 

He knocks on the bedroom door, and takes a moment to lament the fact that he lost the bedroom for the month in a one-on-one against Tatsuya before opening it. 

“Hey, you lazy a - AUUGHH!”

Kagami slams the door behind him and runs out of the house, breakfast be damned. After what he just saw, he needs some really strong bleach to wash out his eyes.

*****

“So they were just...there? Doing...”

Kagami glares at Kise. He knew he shouldn’t have told Kiyoshi who told Coach, who told the Captain, who told Kuroko, who told Momoi, who told Aomine, who told Kise about what he saw last weekend. But really, he had been too traumatized to go back to the house, so he had just gone to the school gym and ignored all the missed calls from Tatsuya. 

“Yes,” Kagami grunts and hunkers down in his seat, wondering when the hell Kuroko will get here. He’s already finished eating all the burgers and the milkshake he bought for Kuroko is starting to go warm. 

“And you don’t like it because he’s a man?” Kise squints at Kagami inquisitively. 

“No!” Kagami protests. “I’m not -- I don’t care about -- he’s my brother, okay? How would you like it if you came home and saw your brother doing that with someone?” He challenges and is glad when Kise winces.

“I wouldn’t like that very much,” he admits. “Well. He’s brave, I wouldn’t trust Murasakibara’s mouth anywhere _near_ my dick.”

“Kise!” Kagami tosses the warm milkshake at Kise’s head. “Don’t say such things in public.”

Annoyingly, Kise is still laughing even as he wipes the milkshake out of his hair.


End file.
